MiyukiChan: The Psychiatric Report
by shanejayell
Summary: Miyuki-chan has an interesting effect on people. Including her doctor...


Miyuki-chan in Wonderland: The Psychiatric Report  
  
The tall redhead grinned, practicing raising the whip up over her head as she stalked down the deserted hallway. The leather corset, thigh high leather boots and matching red bra and panties she wore hugged her many charms without revealing all too much of them. She came around a corner and her grin grew wider.  
  
"There you are, Miyuki-chan!" she cried happily.  
  
CRACK! the whip came down like a shot!  
  
"Whaa! Why do these things keep happening to me!" Miyuki wailed, her cute long brown hair swirling around, her skirt flying up to reveal long legs and just a hint of panty.  
  
The redhead chuckled softly, her emerald eyes narrowing slightly.....  
  
The files of Dr. Nicole Igrarashi  
  
Meeting Miss Miyuki was rather an unusual occurrence for me. As an clinical expert in sexual deviancy most of my psychiatric patients are referred to me by other doctors, the major clinics and occasionally by concerned family members of the patient themselves. But Miyuki researched my qualifications and then made contact with my secretary Mokona all on her own. It seemed she was having problems with sexual dreams...  
  
After a bit of oddity on her first appointment with me (For some reason my assistant Nanase and Mokona felt that Miyuki needed to have a full physical exam, administered while she was in the nude. I've asked them to explain why they did that, but they seem unable to.) we settled down to discussing her problems.  
  
Looking at the young woman who was laying back on the couch I was instantly struck by how cute this Miyuki was. It wasn't the innocently wide blue eyes, the attractive face, long brown hair or the sweet schoolgirl's uniform she wore, but some indefinable quality she possessed. A charm, if you will, that even I found myself distracted by.  
  
But once Miyuki actually began discussing her dreams with me, I assure you that I paid very close attention! Follows is a transcript of one of our first sessions:  
  
Miyuki: It all feels so real! I keep having these strange things happening to me!  
  
Nicole: Oh?  
  
Miyuki: I keep getting my clothes ripped off! Then random girls start feeling me up! Whenever I think I've escaped them, it starts all over again!  
  
Nicole: hmm, clothes torn off.. Oh, sorry! Well, under what sort of circumstances does this usually happen to you?  
  
Miyuki: Well, there was Mistress...  
  
Nicole: Mistress?  
  
Miyuki: She seemed to be the ruler, she chased me around a castle with a big whip. Then there was the evil queen in the science fiction movie that had her way with me...  
  
Nicole: (softly) I'm beginning to see a pattern here.  
  
Miyuki: and then there was the battle waitresses, and the strip Mah-jongg girl...  
  
Nicole: Strip Mah-jongg?  
  
Miyuki: (sounds thoughtful) and the Incubus girl from the videogame, and Hinoto, Kanoe, Satsuki, Karen, Arashi and Yuzuriha from the X1999 manga's...  
  
Nicole: yum, group...  
  
As you can see, I was entirely professional throughout the therapy process. As the sessions progressed I had Miyuki discuss each and every adventure in great detail, sometimes twice or even three times. Together we explored the feelings the characters in the dreams inspired in her, even as I worked to determine the basis of her problem. Follows is another transcript:  
  
Miyuki: the Cheshire cat startled me, coming down out of the tree. I asked her what was going on, but she just ignored me, using her tongue to clean a paw.  
  
Nicole: And then what happened?  
  
Miyuki: She grabbed me by the collar and asked my name. When I told her she said I was cute, and asked if I wanted to see something interesting. I refused, but she pounced on me.  
  
Nicole: hmm, I wonder what that tongue would feel like...  
  
Miyuki: What?  
  
Nicole: Sorry, thinking aloud. So what happened next?  
  
Miyuki: I found myself at Mistress' feet. She was dressed in reddish black leather, boots, gloves and a matching corset, fishnet stockings attached with garters. Her long blonde hair was swept back, topped by a golden crown. She commanded me to lick her boots, and I ran.  
  
Nicole: And she went after you with a whip...  
  
Miyuki: She wrapped me in the whip, started dragging me back towards her... then I woke up.  
  
In working with Miyuki for the past month I've had to come to certain conclusions about her. She's so cute... no, that's not it. A minor problem is Miyuki's fascination with costumes, and people being stripped out of them. But I believe that most of Miyuki's problems stem from sexual repression, specifically a denial of her own sexuality. By having these fantasy figures take advantage of her, she can experience lesbian sex, but does not have to actually consent to it.  
  
Curing her, however, may be more difficult.  
  
After some deliberation, I think I may have a possible solution. It may be a bit extreme, but a kind of shock therapy may be necessary to help Miyuki finally accept her sexuality. Both Nanase and Mokona are quite willing to cooperate, and the costume rental company assures me I can have the dominatrix outfit by tomorrow night, just in time for our next session.  
  
"Whaa! Why do these things keep happening to me!" Miyuki wailed as she ran, giving Nicole an excellent view of her panties.  
  
Nicole chuckled as she herded Miyuki along to where Mokona and Nanase were waiting, Once they jumped Miyuki it would be Nicole's turn, and this time, she'd make sure Miyuki would finished her little fantasy with Mistress...  
  
Never the end...  
  
Author's Note: A nearly pointless piece of pure silliness about Miyuki-chan in wonderland. I had been considering writing something like this for awhile now, but buying the Miyuki-chan manga pretty much convinced me. The psychiatrist, not to mention her assistants, all fell under Miyuki's kawaii spell pretty quickly. And any real-world psychiatrist who did this would be in a lot of trouble, very fast. The names Nanase, Mokona and Igarashi are all from the members of CLAMP, and the line 'Never the end' is from the Miyuki mangas. 


End file.
